


Five Star Man

by bzzzyesbee



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, M/M, dumb shit, gay boys, idk - Freeform, im cryin ok, they sing, this is my first fic dont judge me ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzzzyesbee/pseuds/bzzzyesbee
Summary: After a drunken night of fucking around, Dennis tries to dismiss the incident, doing so by completely ignoring Mac. Desperate to hold on to their one speical night, Mac does whatever he can, not knowing what lies ahead...**THIS FIC IS NOT DONE YET





	Five Star Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glennis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glennis).



> Tbh Im gonna be making it up as I go... im an artist not a writer and its 4 am so . i hope u like it ahah

"Put it up, tu--turn it up, man." Dennis flaps his hand towards Mac, who shifts to his phone, raising the volume of the music filling their living room. Taking a drink from his fourth bottle, Dennis smacks a hand down. He throws his head back with a sigh, "Tears For Fears, oh baby. They knows music." The songs play softly, Mac shaking his body to the rhythm in a lame excuse of dancing. Dennis watches for a while, fondly smiling and he mimics Mac's motions. He puckers his lips and closes his eyes tight, really getting into the music.

 _You keep your distance with a system of touch_  
_And gentle persuasion  
I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much?_

Dennis lifts his head with the music taking him over, and he follows the lyrics. His arms held wide, he sings to the sky.

 _Something happens and I'm head over heels_  
_I never find out till I'm head over heels_

He pauses when he hears Mac join in, and looks over to him. He has a bottle in hand, and his body still sways. He sings the words softly, mumbling some since he hasn't learned the song by heart. Dennis eventually reaches over, stealing Mac's bottle and setting it down on the coffee table, whispering to him. "Look, look. Sing with me. It's like this." He grips Mac's arm, steading himself and looking to his eyes. Mac hold the eye contact, focusing in on Dennis' voice alone.

_My mother and my brothers used to breathe in clean in air And dreaming I'm a doctor It's hard to be a man when there's a gun in your hand Oh, I feel so_

Even with the words being fed to him, he can't keep up, and he instead settles for the luxury of hearing Dennis sing to him personally. Mac still tries to sing, bits and pieces he knows. He looks to Dennis' lips, thinking if he watches he could guess the words they were about to form. The chorus comes back around, and Mac can feel Dennis' grip tighten, and Mac places his hand to Dennis' shoulder, squeezing with him. They sing together.

 _Something happens and I'm head over heels_  
_Ah, don't take my heart, don't break my heart  
Don't, don't, don't throw it away_

Mac tries not to think of the song like his own life.

He fails.

_I'm on the line, one open mind_

Their eyes are still holding, their mouth opening and closing in sync and hands unmoved on each other. Dennis can feel his heart beat from adrenaline, and doesn't consider the fact that he may be getting too excited about song. 

_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

As the La la la's go and go on they breathe for a moment, not realizing they were shouting the words till they stopped for the moment.

 _in my head, my mind's eye_  
_(La, la, la, la, la) one little boy, wandering by  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la) funny how_

Dennis finishes the song alone. Mac closes his eyes and listens. 

_Time Flies_

He holds the 'flies' for as long as possible, the end cut short by Mac pulling him in abruptly. They bump noses at first, but Mac quickly readjust to meet Dennis' lips. He presses hard, his face scrunched up and waits for Dennis' to pull away. To his surprise, he doesn't, just groans with the slight twing of pain from his nose; In fact, he feels Dennis kiss back, and Mac pulls away himself in the shock of it. "Dennis," He laughs a bit, feeling partially ecstatic and partially drunk, really drunk, "you kissed me back, dude." Dennis shrugs with a sloppy smile, "Mac, just shut- shut up- just kiss me again, Mac. Hm? Yeah can you do that? Mac?"

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to put here yet


End file.
